


Determinación

by TheWriter_2016



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Es toda la historia de Undertale pero en poesía, Undertale como poema
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriter_2016/pseuds/TheWriter_2016
Summary: Cuando la historia de algo es más grande de lo que imaginas, necesita ser plasmada de alguna forma.oUndertale contada en forma de verso.





	Determinación

**Author's Note:**

> Quizá me faltaron muchos eventos, y más me fui por una que otra ruta, pero así es la inspiración.

Las gotas caen sobre el castillo,  
una aventura está por terminar,  
el largo camino transcurrido  
con una historia por detrás.

La madre perdió a sus hijos,  
en un plan siniestro que se creó,   
el rey prometió liberarlos  
y fue por eso que los mató.

Cada alma inocente pagó por adelantado,  
una lucha entre humanos que murieron en el acto,  
los verdaderos monstruos se encontraban en la tierra  
y el subsuelo esperanzado por liberarse de la barrera.

El ángel de la profecía, al fin, había caído,  
llegó a su mundo, sólo era un niño,  
su nombre resonó por todo rincón   
y a cada ruta se llenaba con determinación.

Pero, un espíritu maligno lo poseyó,  
sus almas eran un corazón,  
estos latían como uno sólo  
y con cada muerte compartían el odio.

Después de la gran revelación,   
el príncipe les otorgó la libertad,  
con las almas la barrera destruyó  
y el niño eligió regresar a su hogar.

Viendo el atardecer "terminó" la historia,  
el sol descendiendo marcaba la hora,  
un final feliz no era el objetivo,   
el genocidio manchó las manos del niño.

El líder del plan fue revelado,  
el príncipe fue un gran aliado,  
pero, ahora, estorbaba en su camino,  
fue ella quien mató a su mejor amigo.

Por eso había iniciado con el plan,  
un trágico final con el que sellar,  
llegó a la superficie como una pacifista.  
¡Morir o matar! Acabó con la vida.


End file.
